Watching From Afar
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory has moved into her Grandparents house after Lorelai died. Logan is moving to Europe for boarding school. They live next door and over the years watch each other from afar when Logan is home. Written by Rayc Petite and continued with her permission.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**If Only I Could Escape**

Written by: Rayc Petite

Edited by: Gilmoregirl7878

7878787878787878787878

Rory Gilmore looked up at the colonial style Connecticut mansion and held her breath as she rang the door bell. It was a warm August day, but Rory couldn't help but feel unbelievably cold. She racked her brain for the vague memory of what her grandparents looked like. She wished she could remember something about them, anything, even if the memory was unpleasant. She sighed as shook her head, nothing. Rory hadn't seen her grandparents since she was three years old. They were part of the world her mother had fought so hard to keep her away from. Now, her mother was dead and she was being shoved back into society.

Her mother had passed away three months ago in a fire at the Inn she had worked at. It had been so unexpected. It had turned Rory's world completely upside down. She felt like everything around her was moving so fast, yet she was standing still, unable to move from the spot where she stood. She hadn't just lost her mother. She had lost her best friend.

When she first died, Rory had moved in with her father. That had ended in disaster. Now her only choices were foster care or living with the Gilmores'. Rory grew more and more nervous as she waited for the door to open. She clutched her suitcases so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Rory hoped her mother's many horror stories about her grandparents were exaggerated.

The door swung open and Rory braced herself for who was on the other side. She relaxed as she realized it was the maid who had opened the door. Rory smiled brightly at the small, frail, and frightened woman.

"Miss Gilmore?" She asked skeptically. Rory nodded and extended her right hand for the woman to shake. The maid stared at her hand with a puzzled look. Rory slowly recoiled her hand as a fierce woman came up behind the maid.

"Glenda, who's at the door?" She asked in an annoyed tone. The fierce woman looked like she was scolding a small child instead of a grown woman. The fierce woman looked up at Rory and her scowl morphed into a perfect smile. Rory assumed these were the perfected 'society smiles' her mother had told her so much about. They were used strictly for showing fake happiness.

"Rory?" She asked in a delighted tone. Rory nodded nervously. The woman continued beaming and embraced Rory in a tight hug. Rory assumed this was her grandmother, Emily. Emily extracted herself from the hug and looked Rory up and down. "Oh look how grown up you are! How old are you now?" Rory smiled slightly.

"Um… I'm fifteen and I'll be sixteen in October," she said shyly. Emily tilted her head to the side and looked at Rory like she was adorable.

"Well that's just wonderful," Emily led her inside into the hall. Rory gasped at what was around her. If she thought the outside of the house was spectacular, she shouldn't have been surprised that the inside would be even more extravagant.

Everything was in perfect order and Rory felt like she was in a museum, as apposed to a house. Her mother was right. She would never feel at home here. Emily turned to the maid.

"Take Rory's bags up to her room," she barked. The maid flinched at the sound of Emily's shrill voice and quickly gathered up her suitcases. Rory looked over at the maid and noticed her knees were buckling under the weight of the luggage. Rory quickly moved to help her, but Emily waved her off. "Oh Rory, leave her be. It's her job." Rory looked over at the maid unsure. The maid sighed and started working her way up the grand staircase, struggling with the bags on her way up. Emily turned back to Rory and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"So Rory, would you like a tour?" Emily asked hopefully. Rory nodded as Emily guided her around the house. Emily pointed out everything from the ceiling to the carpet. Everything was full of history about the Gilmore's history. The house had been in the family for generations. Though there had been some extensions added on later. Emily also explained to her about the Gilmore's hundred year feud with their next door neighbors, the Huntzbergers. Rory felt chills run through her body as she walked through the magnificent house. She looked around wearily for something that would remind her of her mother, but she had no such luck.

An hour later, Emily led her to a hallway on the third floor of the house. There was only one door at the end of the hallway and the hallway was excluded from the rest of the house. Rory rubbed her arms for warmth. She looked around at the musty hallway and almost ran into Emily when she stopped. Emily took a ring of keys out of her pocket and started searching for a specific key. When she finally found it, she held it up and turned to Rory. "This will be your room." Emily turned back around and unlocked the door. It swung open, unleashing light into the dark hallway.

Rory entered slowly and looked around at the room. It was very large and everything was in shades of light blue and white. It was so perfect, it looked like a painting. Emily leaned against the door frame.

"This was your mother's room." Emily said slowly. Rory turned around and looked Emily in the eye. "It's-" Emily stuttered. "It's good you're here, even if the circumstances are unfortunate." Rory nodded feebly. Emily smiled. This smile actually looked sincere. It didn't look strained like the 'society smile.' Rory smiled back. Emily left the room and shut the door behind her. Rory turned back around and looked at her new room.

Tears welled up in her cerulean blue eyes. Not because of happiness, but because this room reminded her nothing of her mother; the fun loving coffee addict who had helped her grow up. Rory walked over to the closet and opened it. It was a walk in closet and Rory noticed that all of her clothes were already placed inside, along with some others her Grandmother had obviously picked out.

Rory sighed and walked over to the kind sized bed. She sat down on the powder blue covers and lay down. She turned her head to look at the paned window on one of the walls. She looked closer and noticed it wasn't a window at all, it was a door. The door led to a large balcony that over looked a courtyard in between two houses. One was the Gilmore's and the other one, she guessed, was the Huntzberger's.

She looked up at the white ceiling, realizing that nothing was ever going to be the same again. She was sitting in her own sky blue prison.

787878787878787878787878

Logan Huntzberger entered his large second story bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Anger ran through his body and provoked him to throw a lamp against he wall. How could this be happening? He plopped down on his over sized bed and loosened his Armani tie. He had just come back from a family diner, where his parents had informed him that he would be spending the school year in a boarding school in Europe.

Logan had feared this when he had been expelled from his last private school. He had been expelled from a lot of them. His father had often threatened to send him away to boarding school, but Logan had always thought it was an empty threat. Logan closed his eyes and tried to figure out how he had let this happen. Well he knew how this had happened. With the help of his friends he had glued all the furniture in his Headmaster's office to the ceiling. He had gone too far this time. He just had to press his father's buttons. He pushed his dad over the edge.

Now, it was just a week before he would be shipped off to boarding school and he had to say goodbye to all of his friends. It's not like he wouldn't make new friends. It was a given, he was a Huntzberger after all. He just didn't_ feel_ like making new friends. God, it was so hard to be fifteen.

Logan opened his eyes and walked over to his over sized balcony to think. He could look on the bright side. At least he would be out of here. Ever since his big sister, Honor, had gone off to college Logan had felt like he was in a prison. He couldn't talk to anybody in this house. Every body he knew here was so fake. They would always give him whatever he wanted just to shut him up. He could never actually rely on his father, mother, or grandfather. To them, he was just the heir to the Huntzberger fortune and nothing more.

He had been put on a proverbial conveyer belt at the age of three. He was Yale bound and after that his father would start training him to take over the family business. Being the CEO of The Huntzberger Publishing Company was his inevitable destiny. Too bad he didn't want it. All Logan ever wanted was a family that actually loved him. That's why he misbehaved so badly. He just wanted a little bit of attention from his own father. Too bad his own plan had backfired. As soon he got _too_ out of control they were sending him away.

Well if they were never going to love him, then he was going to stop loving them back. No need to waste so much energy on a hopeless cause. Logan sat down on his balcony and removed a loose brick. Behind it was a silver flask. Logan unscrewed the top and took a quick swig. Logan sighed as the cool liquid slid down his throat. So he was a stress drinker? It ran in the family.

Logan looked up at the third story balcony that was attached to the Gilmore's house. The paned doors adjoining to the balcony were wide open. The lights in the room the balcony protruded from were on too. Logan cocked his head in curiosity. Nobody had lived in that room for years. The Gilmore's were old and they only had one daughter who had gotten pregnant at the age of sixteen. As far as he knew, that daughter had completely escaped from society, leaving the Gilmore's heiress. Logan took another swig from his flask. He envied that girl. If he was a girl, he would totally get pregnant to escape his life. Logan shook his head. Who could possibly be living with those dinosaurs?

He stood up and walked back into his room. He was jumping to conclusions. The maid must just be cleaning that room today. He went over to his closet and found his leather bound suitcase. He flopped it open on his bed. He might as well get a head start on packing for Europe.

78787878788787887878

A/N: Okay, PLEASE don't send me reviews saying "I think someone else has written by someone else" because it was, I'm continuing the story.

I only hope I can do the story justice. Those who have read this when it was previously posted, please review again!! Rayc Petite did an amazing job writing this and her writing deserves to be reviewed.

Please review!


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off

Written by: Rayce Petite

Edited by: Gilmoregirl7878

**Chapter 2**

**Can't Take My Eyes Off**

78787878787878787878

Rory slowly walked down the grand staircase, running her hand down the cold brass railing. She felt out of place as she looked around the room that was full of socialites, conversing about what clubs they were in and of course; money. She felt extremely self-conscious in the dress her grandmother had picked out for her.

She was wearing a dark blue Chanel cocktail dress that tied in the back. She was also wearing heels. She never wore heels. That was the reason she was walking down the staircase so slowly. What if she tripped, what if she made a complete fool of herself at her grandmother's party? Earlier that day, Emily had told Rory that she was throwing Rory a welcome party. Rory had said that it was unnecessary, but Emily insisted. Now, Rory was standing in a cold ballroom waiting to be socialized. She shook all thoughts of doubt from her mind as her feet hit the marble floor.

She quickly walked over to her grandmother, trying to make as little noise as possible with her heels. She tapped her grandmother on her shoulder, who turned around. Emily flashed Rory her society smile and let Rory into the circle she was currently standing in. The circle consisted of a woman, a man, and a younger guy, they all where sporting their own society smiles. Rory tried on her own society smile and the others seemed to approve.

"Rory, these are the Georges," Emily said referring to the people standing around her. Rory waved at them wearily. "And this is their son, Adam." Emily said excitedly. Rory stuck out her hand for him to shake, but instead, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Please to meet you Rory," he said huskily. Rory felt sick to her stomach.

"Umm…" Rory said, unsure of what to say.

"Alright then," Emily said like she was in charge, "we'll see you later. Come on Rory, I want to introduce you to the Thompsons'." Emily dragged her away from the group and brought her into a new group. "Rory these are the Thompsons' and this is their son, James." The sickening feeling in Rory's stomach increased. What was her grandmother doing? Was she throwing Rory one of her infamous male parties? Her mother had told her that her grandmother had thrown her multiple set up parties hoping that Lorelai would find some one "suitable." Rory hoped that this wasn't the case with this particular party. "Rory, James is about your age, isn't that nice?" Emily hinted. Rory beamed at James and stretched out her hand for him to shake, but just like Adam, he brought her hands to his lips. Rory rolled her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rory," James said. Rory laughed nervously and made sure her smile never faded from her lips. This was going to be a _long_ night.

Rory opened the door to her room and walked over to her bed. She flopped down on it and sighed in frustration. She had just been paraded around by her grandmother for four hours. She reached down to her heel and removed her dark blue stiletto. She rubbed her foot. Her foot had never been in so much pain before. God, she never wanted to wear heels ever again. She removed her other shoe and stood up. She quickly lost her balance and fell back down on the bed. She had gotten so used to walking around with spikes coming out of her heels. She tried to get up again and succeeded. Yup, heels suck.

She walked over to the wood pane door leading to the balcony and walked outside. It was a warm August night. She walked up to the railing on the edge of the balcony and leaned against it. She looked up at the sky and gazed up at the moon. She sighed and thought about her mother. Over the past three months, she had tried so hard not to think about her, but the memories kept flying back. She wished she didn't have to think about her and she could just forget. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to hold them back. Right now, she was all alone, looking up at the moon. She had never felt so alone.

7878787878787878787878

Logan walked into his room and slammed the door behind him, like he always did. He had just come back from one of his parent's charity events, which had ended badly. At the beginning, he had been dragged into boring conversations about business. Then he and a few of his friends had formed a sub party which ended in one of his friends getting naked and jumping into the pool for everyone to see. Some how, that had been all his fault and his father had scolded him. The only thing he had done was give the guy the vodka. He loosened his tie and removed his suit jacket.

He walked out onto his balcony and sat down. He loosened the brick that contained his flask. He opened it up and tried to take a swig, but it was empty. He dropped the container and looked up at the sky. This night just kept getting better and better. His eyes dropped briefly and fixated on a slender figure standing on the balcony protruding from the Gilmore's house.

The figure was a girl, around his age. She looked so beautiful. Her skin was porcelain white, her hair was chestnut brown, and her eyes were a stunning color of blue that sparkled. She must have just come from a party, because she was wearing a blue cocktail dressed that hugged her every curve. She was looking up at the sky and she looked sad. Her eyes were wide and she was leaning against the railing. The moonlight bounced off her making her have a radiant glow. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of her. She intrigued him. She had an aura of mystery about her. He wanted to figure out why she was so sad. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but there was something about her. All he wanted to do was see her smile, not one of those fake smiles that girls wore at parties, but a real smile.

He must have been staring at her for ten minutes now. Staring at her made him forget about everything; his dad, Europe, boarding school, his absent sister. It was amazing how something could completely wipe his mind of all thoughts.

"Rory," a shrill voice called from inside the Gilmore mansion. The perfect girl turned around and walked back into the house. She shut the door behind her. Logan continued to stare at the spot where she once stood minutes after she had left. He missed her presence. All of his worries came floating back into his mind briefly, but they erased when he thought of the girl with the stunning blue eyes. Never had he thought about a girl this long. He stood up, walked back into his room, and climbed into his bed. He lay down and stared up at the ceiling, unable to get the girl out of his mind.

He felt like a stalker. He was sitting at his computer desk in his room gazing up at the girl from next store's empty room hoping to see her again. God, he was pathetic. It was a week later and he was only going to be in the country for another three hours. He was sitting here waiting for that girl to appear. If he was some one else and he had seen someone else doing this. He would have kicked their ass. Anyway, she was a _Gilmore_, Huntzbergers did not associate with Gilmores. It was a stupid feud that had begun around a hundred years ago. About land or something like that, but he was well informed that the Gilmores and Huntzbergers did not get along. He had found out from his mother that Emily's daughter, the one who had gotten pregnant years ago, had died. Now, Emily's granddaughter was living with her. That was obviously who that girl was. Therefore, he could never talk to her. Also, he was afraid that she wouldn't be as perfect as she seemed. It was better just to imagine what she could be like. He looked up at her room again and mentally cursed himself. He had to focus on packing. He turned to his bags and unzipped them… The bags were packed… Oh yeah, the maid did that.

Logan slumped back into chair and stared up at the balcony. He hoped he could see her one last time before he left for school. Fuck, he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here with his friends…. And with the girl from next door… Logan hit himself in the head. No, he could not think like that, she was a Gilmore and therefore was forbidden… That made her more appealing. Maybe it was a good thing he would be thousands of miles away. He turned on his music loudly to drown out his thoughts.

7878787878787878787878

Rory sat down on her bed next to the blue seersucker uniform her grandmother bought her. Rory starred up and her grandmother.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Emily asked referring to the uniform. Rory nodded her head wearily. She was sick of arguing with her grandmother. She didn't have enough energy. "You'll be wearing it to school on Monday, aren't you excited?" Rory nodded again. On Monday, she would be going to her new school, Chilton Preparatory School in Hartford. She would have to wear a uniform and apparently, this one laying next to her was it. Rory sighed. She was not looking forward to going to school with dozens of spoiled rich kids who were only interested in money, just like their parents. Rory put on her faux smile to keep her grandmother happy.

"Oh yeah, I'm so excited," Rory lied. Emily smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as she shut the door, Rory relaxed her face. She had only been living here for a week and her face was already tired from pretending to be thrilled. Rory's head was pounding. She didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

She swung her legs off the bed and put her feet on the ground. She stood up and walked over to the balcony. It was a bright August morning. Rory looked around her. Below her was a courtyard that had a large colonial style fountain in it. Surrounding the fountain, were multiple benches outlining the perimeter of the walkway around the fountain. Around the benches were patches of meticulously groomed flower gardens. Rory could see gardeners working on it. She sighed and scanned her surroundings for something else to look at.

Her eyes fixated on a room inside the Huntzberger's house on the second floor. She also heard loud noises coming from the room. Inside was a blonde boy, around her age. He was sitting in a rolling computer chair. Suddenly the boy started darting back and forth through out the room on the computer chair, spinning madly. Rory leaned her arms against the balcony railing and laughed at the boy's antics. For the first time in three months, she smiled sincerely. The boy looked over in her direction. He must have spotted her, because his chair fell over. Rory giggled as the boy stood up quickly and straightened the chair. He walked onto his own balcony and waved sheepishly. Rory waved back. She boy smirked at her and Rory blushed madly.

She heard the door to her room open and she whipped her head around. Her grandmother had reentered her room.

"Rory, I forgot to show you the vest that goes with it," her grandmother said in a bored tone. Rory rolled her eyes and quickly exited the balcony to humor her grandmother. Just for the sake of avoiding an argument.

78787878787887878787878

Logan was bored. He leaned back in his computer chair and an idea crept into his mind. He pushed off from his desk, making his rolling chair glide across the room. When he got to the wall, he pushed off it, into the opposite direction. He pushed off from the desk one more time and his mind wandered back to the girl with the beautiful blue eyes. He looked over at her balcony and almost had a heart attack when he realized she was watching him.

Logan panicked and his chair slid out from underneath him. He landed on his ass and groaned. This was not how he wanted to make a first impression. He got up quickly and straightened up the chair. He looked up at the girl, who was smiling. God, she had a pretty smile. Logan waved at her coyly and she waved back. Logan flashed her his trademark smirk. She adverted her eyes in embarrassment and Logan could see her blush from where he stood.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she rolled her eyes and walked back into the house. Logan's heart dropped as she disappeared. What did he do? Realization crept over him as he saw another figure in her room. Fear crept over him as he realized it was her grandmother. He quickly ran back into his room and sat back down in his chair. He smiled slightly at the thought of knowing that the girl knew he existed.

He heard a knock on the door and turned his attention to his door. His mother, Shira, walked in, with a drink in her hand, and wrinkled her nose at his room.

"Oh dear, the limo is here," she said nonchalantly. Logan nodded and walked over to gather up his bags. His mother held her hand out to stop him. "No darling, that's the maid's job." Logan rolled his eyes at his mother's laziness. He didn't argue though, he didn't have the energy. His eyes lingered on the drink in his mother's hand.

"Ma, it's not even noon," Logan said. Shira squinted her eyes at him. Logan threw his arms up in mock surrender, and sighed. "Fine whatever!" He left he room and headed for the limo outside. The one that would lead him to hell… Fun.

78787878787878787878787878

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed!

I just wanted to point out one thing that made me sad after I posted this chapter.

Reviews: 9

Story added to story alert: 26

That many people read the chapter but only nine of those twenty six updated. That makes me sad.

Thank you to those who reviewed!!!


	3. Peeping Toms

Written by: Rayc Petite

Edited By: Gilmoregirl7878

**Chapter 3**

**Peeping Toms**

One year later….

78787878787878787878

Rory sat on her bed with her friends: Madeline, Louise, and Paris. They were discussing the upcoming school year. Rory was glad that she was able to make friends at Chilton. At first, it had been hard. Paris hadn't liked her, because she had saw Rory as a threat to her chances at being Valedictorian. But after awhile, she had gotten over it and they were all best friends.

"So, I'm taking AP World History. Of course what else would I take, accelerated?" Paris said hotly. Rory smiled at her. She knew better than to contradict Paris. She looked over a Louise who was filing her nails. She looked over at Madeline who had a glazed look in her eyes. Rory could tell it was a time for a subject change.  
"Uh, Paris?" Rory said trying to stop her rant. Paris ignored her and continued to rant.

"Only moronic drones take accelerated. Those idiots all end up going to community college and working in cubicles," Paris said. Louise rolled her eyes and walked over to Rory's window. She gazed out into the courtyard. Rory turned her attention to Madeline who had fallen asleep. Louise captured her attention again when she squealed.

"Ekkk, you guys, come check out this gorgeous guy in the Huntzberger's house," Louise said jumping up and down. Madeline's eyes shot open and she darted out of the bed and onto the balcony. Paris followed annoyed.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking," Paris complained. Louise scoffed.   
"Paris, I'm sure we'll get back to your boring schedule conversation on the first day of school, but right now there is a hottie!" Louise cried. Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to the balcony in amusement.

"You guys are so easily distracted," Rory said playfully. Rory looked over Louise's shoulder and saw a blonde boy sitting in a computer chair reading a magazine. He looked vaguely familiar. Rory walked back over to her bed and sat down. Madeline and Paris followed her.

"Not me," Paris said defensively, "I was seriously immersed in our conversation when blondie over there got distracted by another blondie."

Oh my god, there's more of them!" Louise called from the balcony. Rory looked over at Louise, who was waving seductively at someone.

"Got to go," Madeline said running over to the balcony again. Paris followed her. She was no longer able to mask her interest in the guys. Rory sighed and opened her magazine. She flipped through the pages and smiled at her friend's obsession. She was glad she wasn't _that_ interested in guys.

"Oh my god," Madeline cried, "the blonde is hotter than Tristan!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Anybody is hotter than Tristan," Rory called from her spot. Louise reentered the room and sat down beside Rory.

"You do know he's like, in love with you right?" Louise said. Rory wrinkled her nose.

"He is not in love with me," Rory said, annoyed with the accusation. Louise rolled her eyes at her friend's naive ness.

"Oh, yes he does!" Rory scoffed.

"No, he just enjoys making my life miserable."

"No, it's because he loves you," Madeline cried from the balcony.

"No he does not," Rory called back. Paris stuck her head through the door.

"Yes he does!" Paris shouted. Rory sighed. She knew better than to argue with Paris. She looked back at Louise who was smirking at her.

"What?" Rory asked. Louise broke out into a toothy smile.

"I think you should ask him out," Louise said boldly. Rory's face paled. "What, he's cute?" Rory shook her head and gulped.

"I think I just threw up a little bit, in my mouth."

"Rory!"

"Louise!" Louise shook her head and stood up.

"Alright, but his conversation is so not over! Right now I have to go flirt with the hot blonde boy." Louise said, going out onto the balcony. Rory sighed and lay down on her bed. The things her friends said. She would never give Tristan Dugrey a chance in hell.

787878787878787878787878

"Logan mate, your room is fantastic," Logan's Australian friend from boarding school, Finn, said in wonder.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet," Logan said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He sat down in his computer chair. Behind him, his friends Colin and Stephanie followed. Colin looked around the room in astonishment.

"Oh my god, you have a flat screen TV!" Colin cried, jumping over his leather couch and sitting down on it in front of the TV. Stephanie took off her jacket and flung it on the couch next to Colin.  
"Yeah Huntzberger, pretty sweet," Stephanie said, sitting next to Colin. Logan smiled at his friends and sat on the other side of Colin.

"I guess so," Logan said nonchalantly. Finn scurried over to the matching Lazyboy recliner and sat down. He quickly reclined the chair.

"Oh, a guy could get used to this," Finn said relaxing into the chair. Logan chucked and walked over the fridge.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Logan asked with his head in the fridge. Finn gasped.

"Do you have vodka?" Finn asked giddily. Logan nodded and tossed Finn the bottle. "I love your house, mate!" Finn opened the bottle with his teeth and took a big swig.

"Whoa, slow down there cowboy," Steph said to Finn.

"No love, I don't think so," Finn said. Finn stood up and walked over to Logan's window. "Whoa, there is a girl over there!" Finn cried, pointing outside, "There's a girl over there!" Colin rolled his eyes and walked over to the balcony.

"Um excuse me!" Steph cried. Steph was Colin's girlfriend. Finn swatted Colin away, who went back onto the couch with Steph. Finn waved giddily at someone.

"Finn, who are you harassing?" Logan asked from the fridge.

"A girl over in that big house over there!" Finn cried, pointing to the house next door. Memories from last summer rushed into Logan's head and he practically ran towards the balcony.

His heart dropped as he saw the girl in the other house was some blonde, who was waving seductively at them. Logan sighed and returned to the couch. He had been hoping to spot the pretty blue-eyed girl from the year before. Finn followed soon after and tossed Logan the bottle of vodka. Logan caught it and took a big swig.

He looked around his room and realized that he hadn't missed it at all. Being in this house brought back so many negative memories. Logan was just glad that he'd only have to be there for a week. Then he would return to his new boarding school. He and his friends were no longer in their old boarding school, because their headmaster kicked them out at the end of the school year. After that, they had gone gallivanting around Europe for the summer.

It was now a week before they had to start school, they were going to go to a new school in Ireland. Logan couldn't wait to be out of the prying eyes of his parents.

"Die, die, die, die!" Finn cried, banging his fingers onto the controller for the X-box 360. A few seconds later Finn threw his controller onto the ground and Colin jumped up in triumph.

"Yes! Who is the champion? Who is the champion?" Colin cried in victory. Finn shook his head in defeat. He picked up his controller again and pointed it at Colin. He began pounding his finger on the controller again.

"Die, die, die, die!" Finn cried angrily at Colin. Colin smirked happily at him. Logan laughed at their antics from the computer chair he was sitting at. "Rematch!" Finn cried. Colin nodded and picked up his controller.

"You're on!" Colin cried. Finn and Colin began playing the game again. Logan turned around and stared out his window up to the third story room in the Gilmore's mansion. He hoped to see that girl again from last summer, but all he saw was a dark empty room. He felt disappointed and looked down at the ground. He looked back up and his heart raced. The light in her room had turned on. Logan's eyes didn't leave the room. Soon he saw her. She looked just the same. She was holding a black cocktail dress and she turned so her back to Logan.

She hung the dress up somewhere and her hands gripped the bottom of her shirt. She slowly pulled the shirt over her head. Logan's jaw dropped and he looked around him to make sure no one was looking. He returned his glance to the girl next door. Her hands wandered to the clasps of her bra. She unhooked it and let it fall to the floor. Logan felt his pants getting tighter. He hoped to god she turned around. NO! This was wrong! He adverted his eyes to the ground, but quickly looked back up. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He felt the room growing hotter and he really wished that Colin and Finn weren't in here.

Just as he thought she was about to turn around, she grabbed her robe and put it on. She walked to the other side of the room and opened the door. Logan saw Emily Gilmore walked in the room and he quickly turned his eyes to his computer. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Emily close the drapes. Disappointment and relief washed over Logan. He was disappointed because he couldn't see her anymore, but he was relieved that he wasn't caught doing the thing he had just been doing. It was not a good thing to have people know him as a peeping Tom. Logan sighed.

Colin jumped up in triumph again and Finn went over to the fridge to get a drink. Logan sat down on the couch and picked up Finn's controller. Logan smiled at Colin.

"Want to play?" Logan asked. Colin nodded.

"You're on!"

Oooh, I'll be the cheerleader!" Finn cried, taking a swig of vodka. Logan focused all his attention on the game and wiped his mind of all thoughts of the girl.

787878787878787878787878

Rory heard a knock on the door and put on her robe to answer it. Her grandmother walked in wearing a stern face. Rory rolled her eyes as her grandmother barged in and made her way over to the balcony. Emily closed the drapes surrounding the glass window.

"You should really keep these closed when you're changing Rory," Emily lectured. Rory sighed and sat down on her bed. "Are you going to be ready soon?" Rory nodded.

"I was just getting dressed," she said pointing to the black dress. Emily shook her head in disgust.

"No, don't wear that one, wear the light blue Vera Wang," Emily commanded. Rory nodded her head feebly and walked into her closet to retrieve the dress Emily had described. She brought it out and laid it on the bed. She turned around and stared at Emily. Emily got the hint and left the room. "Be ready in fifteen minutes, and do something with your hair!" She cried on her way out. Rory slumped down on her bed and threw her pillow across the room. She was not looking forward to the event she was going to go to with her grandparents.

Rory had lost count of how many of these stupid functions she had gone to over the past year. Rory felt herself losing herself every time she put on a pair of designer heels. She was no longer the person she was a year ago. She had changed into a completely new person and it scared her. She felt herself losing everything her mother had taught her. She missed being able to kick back on a Friday night and just watch movies and eat junk food with her mother. Something she knew she wasn't going to be able to do ever again.

She felt tears roll down her face for what felt like the millionth time that year. She quickly brushed them away and got dressed. She slipped her heels on and walked out on the balcony. She looked around for something to stare at. Her eyes met with a room in the Huntzberger's mansion. It was on the second floor and there were three boys sitting in the brightly lit room. They were sitting around a TV and playing video games. Rory remembered the last time someone had been in that room. It had been a blonde boy who had caught her attention last summer.

She looked closer at the room and noticed one of the boys was the blonde boy from last summer. Suddenly he jumped up in excitement and dropped a controller from his hands. He started dancing around. Rory assumed he had won and this was his victory dance. One of the other boys in the room, who was wearing a sweater vest, threw a controller at him. The blonde boy dodged the controller and sat back down on the seat. He and the angry sweater vest guy started playing the game again. Rory assumed the sweater vest boy had called a rematch. She laughed at the blonde boy and smiled. She heard the door to her room open and she turned around to see her grandmother entering.

"Rory! We need to go come on!" Emiy cried. Rory nodded and took one last glance at the funny blonde boy. She walked out of the room and walked down the hall with her grandma. Emily glared at her. "We'll do something with that hair on the way there," she sneered. Rory sighed and followed her grandmother out of the house. Awaiting her was another society event where her grandmother would try to auction her off like a piece of meat. She was so excited…

7878787878787878787878

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Fights Of Old Men

**Written by: Rayc Petite**

**Edited by: Gilmoregirl7878**

787878787878787878787878

**Chapter 4**

**The Fights of Old Men**

Six Months later…

787878787878787878787878

Rory lay down on her soft down comforter. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up. Her caller ID said that Louise was calling her. She smiled and answered the call.

"Hey," she said into the phone.

"Rory?" Louise said through the phone. Rory sighed.

"Well, yes, this is my phone," Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh good, Rory I need help," Louise said frantically.

"I know Louise, but psychiatric care is too expensive."

"Rory, seriously," Louise pleaded. Rory could tell she was serious. She sighed deeply.

"Alright what do you need?"

"I need you to go on a triple date with me," Louise said quickly. Rory furrowed her brow in confusion.

"A triple date?"

"Yeah, it's like a double date, but with three pairs of couples." A look of disgust fell over Rory's face.

"No!" She said outraged. She knew the type of guys Louise went out with. The only thing they wanted from her was to get in her pants. Louise knew she wasn't that type of girl.

"Rory, I got this date with this really cute guy and he would only go out with me if I got him a date for his friend." Rory shook her head.

"As tempting as that sound Louise, I don't go out with strangers," Rory said rationally.

"Rory please, I need you!" Rory rolled her eyes. She could practically see Louise pouting over the phone.

"Why can't you ask Madeline?"

"She's in New Hampshire with her family this weekend," Louise whined. Rory bit her lip.

"What about Paris?" Louise scoffed.

"I don't want to terrorize the poor guy, besides; Paris is in Washington D.C. for that student council conference. Rory sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She had a feeling she would not be winning this argument.

"Where am I going and when do I need to be there?" Rory said, defeated. Louise squealed.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Louise cried giddily. Rory rolled her eyes.

"You owe me!"

"What else is new? Anyway, you need to be at The Blue Parrot Restaurant at seven! See you then!" Louise hung up the phone and Rory heard the dial tone ringing in her ears. She frowned, turned her phone off, and threw it to the side. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The things she did for that girl.

7878787878787878787878

Logan punched Finn in the arm, hard, and chuckled. He, Finn, Colin, and Steph were sitting at a table in a restaurant called the Blue Parrot. He and his friends had been joking around, when Finn announced he had a date coming and he had also gotten Logan one as well.

"You are so dead, how dare you set me up on a blind date," he cried. Finn laughed and bumped knuckles with Colin. Steph was giggling madly. They obviously had all planned this. Logan slumped down in his chair and pouted. "Is she at least hot?" Finn shrugged.

"Hell if I know, I've never met her!" Finn cried. Logan shook his head. He put his arm around Finn's head playfully and he smirked at him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"What? Her friend is hot!" Logan grumbled and took a sip of his drink. He would get Finn back later. The door to the restaurant opened and two girls walked in. One was brunette and the other was blonde. As they got closer, Logan realized the brunette was the beautiful blue eyed girl from next door. He got nervous and shifted his gaze to the ground. He looked up and saw that the two girls were standing right in front of their tables.

Logan's mouth hung open as he stared up at her. She looked even more beautiful up close. Her chestnut hair framed her face and she had side swept bangs. Her skin was flawless and she had a few freckles scattered on her nose. Her cheeks were faintly pink and her eyes sparkled. Logan noticed that she was frowning and he was confused. The blonde next to her smiled brightly. Finn stood up and hugged the blonde. He turned to the other people at the table and smiled. "Guys, this is Louise, Louise these are the guys." Steph cleared her throat and Finn smiled. "And girl." Steph smiled and turned to Colin. He kissed her forehead and Steph kissed him lightly on the lips. Finn rolled his eyes at their mushiness. Finn looked over at the brunette girl. "And this is…"

"Rory," Steph finished. Rory smiled weakly. Logan smirked at her. She blushed and looked down at the ground. Louise sat down next to Finn and Rory sat down next to Logan.

"Oh and this is-" Finn started, but Logan interrupted him. 

"Logan," Logan said confidently. "Logan Huntzberger." Rory's smiled faded.

"You live next door to me don't you?" She said quietly. Logan nodded and cocked his head.

"Yeah, why?" Rory shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing." Logan shrugged off her awkwardness and picked up his menu. He couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't believe his good fortune.

Two hours later, Logan the rest of the people at the table were finished with their meals. Logan looked over at Rory and smiled. She seemed to be full. It didn't surprise him, considering how much food she had ordered at the beginning of the meal. She saw him staring and turned her head quickly. Logan raised his eyebrows. He couldn't understand why she was being so evasive.

"Full?" He asked her. She turned to him, eyes wide with horror and nodded. Logan smirked at her and she blushed. She turned back to Louise and whispered something in her ear. Louise shook her head. Rory sighed and slumped down in her seat.

A few minutes later Colin and Steph stood up.

"Well, we're going to get going," Colin said, draping his arm around Steph's shoulder. She smiled and held on to the hand wrapped around her neck. Colin laid down his money for his share of the bill. They walked out together, unable to keep their hands off each other. Louise and Finn stood up as well.

7878787878787878787878

Rory couldn't believe her misfortune, she was here in a restaurant with someone she knew she shouldn't be in a restaurant with; a Huntzberger, the Gilmore's biggest enemy. She couldn't believe she had let Louise talk her into this. If she hadn't given into Louise's stupid request, she would be at home right now. If her grandmother knew where she was, worse yet, if her grandfather knew where she was, she would be in so much trouble, damn Louise and her persuasive ways.

To make matters worse, the boy couldn't stop staring at her. She felt his eyes on her the entire night. She recognized him from the bedroom below her's in the Huntzberger's mansion, but she had thought he was just a guest, because he was never there for very long. She thought he had been a cousin or something. But no, he was a Huntzberger through and through. God, she wished he would stop staring at her, she felt like a piece of meat.

The one good thing about this night was that she had gotten a good meal out of the deal. She had ordered a Fillet Mignons with a side of garlic mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and a side order of crab cakes. She was so full from her meal. She rubbed her stomach rhythmically.

"Full?" She heard Logan ask. She turned to him and felt herself blush. Why did he have this effect on him? She nodded shyly and turned to Louise.

"Can we go soon?" She whispered. Louise shook her head.

"Rory please don't ruin this, I'm leaving with Finn," she whispered harshly. Rory rolled her eyes and slumped down in her seat. She knew one thing; she was not leaving with Logan. She looked over at him and saw he was staring again, wearing that stupid smirk. She just wanted to smack it off his face. She vaguely heard the third couple at the table excuse them self. A few seconds later she saw Louise and Finn get up together. Her heart started pounding in her chest quickly. Louise was not going to leave her alone with this guy was she? She glared at Louise who only smiled. She was going to leave her.

"Yeah we're going to go, too. You know to have some alone time," Finn said, smiling crazily. Logan beamed back at him and nodded.

"Good go, we're sick of looking at your ugly face anyway," Logan said sarcastically. Finn put his hand to his chest and acted hurt.

"I see how it is, anyway, you two play nice," he said referring to Logan and Rory.

"See you later Rory," Louise said happily. Finn laid down his share of the money and Rory watched helplessly as Louise left the restaurant with Finn's arm around her waist. Rory turned back to Logan and smiled weakly. She grabbed her purse and swung in over her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to go too," she said quickly standing up. She started to walk away when she felt his hand grasp hers'. She turned around and stared at him in confusion. He was still smirking like a fool, something that was really starting to irk her.

"Going so soon?" He asked. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't be here," she said sharply, pulling her hand out of his grasp. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Why not?" He asked. Rory couldn't believe how oblivious he could be. "Because," she said, frustration evident in her voice, "Our families hate each other." Logan shrugged.

"So what?" Rory was caught off guard by his response.

"What do you mean so what?"

"So what, that fight that you are referring to is between two old men. Why does a fight between two old men have to affect us?" Rory thought about what he said for a minute and sighed.

"What was the fight about?" She asked quietly. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but it really doesn't matter, neither does our last names." Rory nodded and sat back down in her seat beside him.

"I guess it doesn't." Logan smirked at her once more, only this time it didn't bother her.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked. Rory thought about that for a minute before she broke out in a smile.

"I want some ice cream," she said slyly. Logan laughed.

"Didn't you just say you were full?" He asked. Rory smiled sheepishly.

"I'm never too full for desert." Logan shook his head and waved over the waiter.

"Duly noted," he said flatly. Rory smiled at him as he ordered two ice creams from the menu. Maybe this could be a start of a beautiful friendship.

7878787878787878787878

"You got thrown out of how many private schools?" Rory asked, amazement in her voice. Logan smiled.

"Six," he replied. After they had gotten ice cream, the two of them had stayed in the restaurant until closing. She had loosened up a lot and they were never at a loss for words. He was surprised how easy it was to talk to her. She was nothing and everything he had imagined her to be. He hadn't expected her to be so outgoing and smart, but he had expected her to be perfect. That's what she was, perfect. He had never been on a date that had flowed so easily. They were now aimlessly walking around down town Hartford. The sounds of cars and people were bustling around them, but the only thing her could hear was her voice and laughter. They approached his car. Logan stopped in front of it, but Rory walked past it. She turned around when she noticed he was no longer standing next to her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Logan smiled coyly.

"This is my car," he said like it was obvious. Rory's eyes grew wide.

"This is your car?" She exclaimed. Logan laughed.

"Well yeah."

"This is a Porsche!"

"Well would you look at that!" Logan cried sarcastically. Rory shook her head.

"Logan Huntzberger you have no idea how magical you're life is," she said softly. Logan took that as a compliment and opened the door for her. Rory laughed. "I never knew you were such a gentleman." She got into the car and Logan got in on the other side.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll stick you in the trunk," he joked. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha. No, I'm serious."

"Society rubs off on you." Rory nodded.

"That it does." Logan smiled at her as he headed off towards home.

Thirty minuets later Logan parked a block away from their houses. Rory looked around widely in confusion.

"Did you forget where you live?" She asked. Logan shook his head.

"I just thought it would be better if we didn't come home in the same cars." Rory smiled.

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" She joked. Logan shook his head.

"No it's not that at all, I just want to avoid a fight with my parents and your grandparents." Rory crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought a fight between two old men have nothing to do with us?" She asked brashly. Logan shook his head.

"I'm not so sure they'll see eye to eye with us on that one." Rory nodded and he stared into her eyes. She looked so innocent with her watery sapphire eyes. Logan leaned in slowly for a kiss. His heart was thumping madly in his chest. All he wanted to do was taste her sweet lips. Capture her's in his and never release. He was inches from her face now, but she leaned back away from him. Logan raised his one eyebrow in confusion. "Something wrong?" Rory bit her lip and shook her head.

"I had a great time tonight," she said quietly. Logan smiled.

"I did too." He leaned in for a kiss again, but she stopped him.

"As friends," she said slowly. Logan felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Oh," he said shortly. He smiled sheepishly, trying to mask his disappointment. Rory smiled back and opened the door to the car. She got out and walked away. Logan watched her and drove up to his house when she was safely inside her own house. He got out of his car and entered his cold home. He felt confused and awkward. Was this what rejection felt like?

78787878787878787878

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story for a couple days. I feel so bad!! I'll try not to take so long to update the story again!!

Please review and thank you for reading


	5. I Like Where We Are, Here

Written by: Rayc Petite

Edited by: Gilmoregirl7878

78787878787878787878

**Chapter 5**

**I Like Where We Are, Here**

A week later….

Rory ran up to her room in a huff and slammed the door behind her. She stomped over to her bed and flung herself on it. She covered her head with her pillow and tried to block out the sound of her Grandmother frantically banging on her door.

"Young lady, we are not done discussing this, let me in!" Emily cried angrily. Rory shook her head.

"I'm done talking about it," she yelled, abandoning the pillow technique. She could practically see her Grandmother rolling her eyes on the other side of the door.

"Rory, when you are living in my house, you obey my rules!" Rory clenched her fists. Her Grandmother acted like she _chose_ to live in this house.

"No one's stopping you from coming in Grandma, the door is open!" Seconds later the door was flung open and Emily marched into the room. She glared at Rory sternly and put her hands on her hips. Rory glared back.

"Would you care to explain your behavior this evening young lady?" Emily asked. Rory knew it wasn't really a question, it was a demand, but that didn't stop her from acting like a smart ass.

"Nope." Rory looked up at her Grandma. She could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Explain yourself!" She demanded.

"What is there to explain?"

"Why did you slap that young man?" Rory grinned, remembering the sound of her hand colliding with Tristan DuGrey's face. "Wipe that smile off of your face, you are in huge trouble!" Rory frowned.

"He tried to feel me up!" Rory protested. She couldn't believe she was defending Tristan's actions.

"He was dancing with you," Emily explained. Rory rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but dancing with me does not require him to put his hands on my ass!" Emily looked like she was going to faint.

"That is not acceptable language for a young lady!" Rory crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. Emily sighed and threw her hands up in defeat.

"You're becoming more and more like your mother every day!" Rory glared at her.

"Good!"

"That's not something to be proud of!" Anger surged throughout her entire body. She did not like her insulting her mother like that.

"Just get out!" Rory screamed.

"Fine, but you're grounded!" Rory narrowed her eyes as Emily stomped out of the room and slammed the door on her way out. When she left, Rory flopped back on her bed and groaned. Living with that woman was impossible. She looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting up and walking over to her closet.

She was still dressed in her cocktail dress from the event she had been dragged to. She riffled through her closet and picked out a tee-shirt, a hoodie, a pair of jeans, and her worn out pair of blue Chuck Taylors. She examined herself in her full length mirror and nodded. She took her hair out of the bun she had been forced to wear and shook her hair out so it was messy. She smiled at her reflection. This is how she liked to look. She didn't like being dressed up like a porcelain doll.

She walked out onto her balcony and looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy winter's night and the sky was light with the promise of snow. There was already snow on the ground, but there was something about actually experiencing the snow touch the ground. It was magical watching the crystals flying through the air, stinging your face. Rory inhaled and smiled. It smelled like snow. She closed her eyes, imagining Stars Hollow blanketed with snow. She loved snow. It reminded her so much of her mother. Her mother would always rave about how the snow was a blanket that was protecting her. Nothing bad happened when it snowed. Rory like that, it sounded poetic. It was one of the things her mother had been so passionate about. Lorelai had been passionate about a lot of things, but nothing matched her love of the snow, not even coffee.

Rory opened her eyes and looked down at the Huntzberger mansion. She noticed Logan's light was on and smiled. She looked closer and noticed that he was sitting at his computer, typing furiously. She leaned against the railing on the balcony and watched him for awhile. A few minutes later, he turned his head and their eyes locked. He waved at her and gave her one of his smirks. She blushed furiously at being caught staring at him. He stood up and walked out onto his own balcony. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He waved her over and she shook his head. She was grounded, besides their families hated each other.

Logan frowned for a moment, but he quickly resumed his grin. He held up his index finger, indicating that he needed a moment. He retreated back into his room and reemerged a minute later wearing a winter coat. Rory cocked her head in confusion, wondering what he was up to.

She didn't have to wait long, because Logan swung his leg over his balcony's railing and started climbing down the trundles leading down to the ground. Rory's heart leapt, he was_ not_ coming over here. If Emily found out she would kill them both. When Logan was safely on the ground he looked up at her and waved her down. Rory shook her head furiously. There was no way she was climbing down three stories from her balcony. Logan crossed his arms impatiently and tapped his foot.

Rory rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground. She was high up, if she fell she would get seriously hurt. She decided to give it a shot anyway and went into her room to retrieve her coat and a hat. She came out a minute later and looked over at the side of the house. There was an old oak tree that her mother said she used to escape her room from. Rory wondered if that would still work. She walked over to the oak tree and leaned on the branch. It seemed sturdy enough. Rory bit her lip and looked down at Logan. He was now sitting on the ground and was taping his watch reminding her of the time. Rory scoffed. He was so sarcastic.

Rory held her breath and shimmied onto the tree branch. She quickly slid over to the trunk of the tree and looked down. She looked at the back of the tree and noticed that there were wooden planks nailed to the tree like a ladder. She assumed her mother had nailed them there to have a better escape route. She mentally thanked her mother and climbed down the makeshift ladder. When her feet hit the ground she let out a big breath of air. She had made it down unharmed. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand over her chest. Her heart was beating madly.

"Took you long enough." She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. Logan laughed. "Did I scare you?" She turned around and glared at him. She hit him playfully.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed. Logan smirked.

"What, did you take the scenic route?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me if I didn't want to fall and crack my head open!" Logan chuckled.

"Hey, you made it down here unscarred!" Rory smiled sheepishly at him.

"I don't know, there was a pretty vicious squirrel up there," she said playfully. "I could be scarred emotionally." Logan gave her a puzzled look but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"You're weird sometimes."

"And proud of it!" Logan looked up at his house and frowned. Rory cocked her head to the side. "Do you need to get back, because it might take me awhile to get back up there with that squirrel and all?" Logan shook his head, not taking his eyes off his house.

"No… it's just… I feel exposed here," he explained, "I feel like they're watching us." Rory looked up at his house as well. She rubbed her chin as if she was pondering something. Logan looked over at her and smiled.

"Smart ass." Rory smiled back at him.

"Well… What do you think we should do to rectify this situation?" Logan sighed and looked over behind their houses. A grin spread over his face. Rory raised her eyebrows at him.

"By George, I think he's got it!" She cried. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the backyard. "Where are we going?" She asked as they ran behind their houses.

"Out of prying eyes," he replied, not slowing dow

7878787878787878787878

Logan dragged Rory through the gardens in the backyard, until they reached a wooded area that wasn't heavily manicured by the gardeners both of their families hired to keep their backyards looking more like Versai than actual nature. He smiled and looked back at Rory who was glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Logan's smiled faded. She scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You made me run," she pouted. Logan chuckled.

"Well I'm very sorry, but we needed to get away from the evil people," he replied playfully. Rory shook her head.

"It doesn't matter; it's a Gilmore Girl rule. Thou shall not run!" Logan smiled.

"Is that so?" Rory nodded.

"Yup, you can briskly walk, skip, dash, or glide, but running is strictly off limits!" Logan shook his head.

"Is this written down?" Rory shrugged.

"It's implied."

"Well next time, we'll briskly walk." Rory pouted again.

"No skipping?"

"I might have to kick my own ass if I skip." Rory smiled and tried to kick her own butt with her foot. She frowned when she couldn't quite reach.

"Eh, it might be harder than you think!" Logan laughed. She smiled weakly at him. He stared into her eyes, they were shining. She really was beautiful and even though she had said she only wanted to be friends. Logan wanted so much more. He was using all of his strength right now not to grab her and kiss her senseless.

He was torn away from his gaze when he felt something cold and wet hit his face. He looked up and noticed that it was snowing. He frowned as the snow started coming down faster and harder. He hated snow. It was cold, wet, and a nuisance. Things he obviously hated. He grabbed Rory's arm and tried to pull her away from the snow. She didn't budge. Logan looked back at her and gave her a puzzled look. She smiled at him and looked up and the sky.

"It's snowing…" She said distantly. Logan nodded and tugged on her arm again.

"I know let's go." Rory still didn't move.

"I loooovvveee the snow!" Logan cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" Rory looked at him in horror.

"You don't like snow?" She asked, shocked. Logan shook his head.

"Nope." 

"Why?!" Logan shrugged.

"Just don't" He tried to walk away, but Rory pulled him back by his arm.

"No, no, no, mister, come back here!" She cried. Logan sighed, admitting defeat.

"What?" Rory smiled at him.

"Smell it," commanded. Logan furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Smell the air!"

"Why?"

"Because it smells like snow!" She cried. Logan sniffed the air, but it smelled normal.

"I don't smell anything." Rory rolled her eyes.

"You're not trying hard enough!" Logan sighed.

"You're crazy, it's freezing, c'mon!" He tugged at her arm again, but she tugged him back. She wrapped her arms around her body and swayed back and forth.

"I feel tingly!" She cried happily.

"That's called frostbite," he replied sarcastically. She ignored his comment and continued to look up at the sky. Logan sighed and looked up at the sky as well. He had to admit, the sky did look pretty cool. He looked at Rory again and smiled. Never had he seen someone as passionate about something as simple as snow.

"The world changes when it snows. It gets quiet. Everything softens…" She said poetically. Logan's heart melted at her words. He looked back up at the sky. He watched as the flakes fell down from the sky. Maybe snow wasn't as bad as he thought. "When it snows, it's like nothing bad can happen, it's like a blanket protecting me from all evils. It's my security blanket…" Logan looked at her and noticed that her nose was turning slightly red from the cold. Snow was sticking to her hair, her eyelashes, everything. He couldn't help but be enchanted by her.

Suddenly she plopped down on the ground and lay down. Logan raised one of his eyebrows as she started making a snow angel. When she was satisfied with her work, she stuck her hand out at him. He stared at it and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Help me up," she commanded. Logan did ask he was told and pulled her up by her hands. She looked down at her handy work and smiled.

"That is the perfect snow angel," she said proudly. Logan laughed.

"What constitutes at 'perfect' snow angel?" Rory smirked at him.

"Well, there's not a hand print in the middle," she explained.

"I see."

"So therefore it's perfect," she concluded.

"So I guess the only reason this snow angel is perfect, is because I helped you up," Logan reasoned smugly.

"Don't look so smug, Huntzberger. It's not kosher." Logan smiled and Rory smiled back. She plopped down on the ground again only this time she remained in a sitting position. She started wiggling her butt in the snow. Logan laughed.

"What are you doing now?"

"Making a butt print," Rory said nonchalantly. Logan walked towards her and held up his hand.

"Here, need my hand for the 'perfect' butt print?" He asked sarcastically. Rory glared at him and stopped wiggling her butt in the snow.

"You're officially sassy this evening." Logan grinned.

"I am aren't I?" Rory nodded.

"I think you need to make a butt print!" Logan pretended to think about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"Nah, I don't think so…" Rory shook her head. She was obviously not accepting that answer. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down onto the ground, but instead, he ended up landing on top of her.

"Ooof," Logan cried as he landed on top of her petite frame. He didn't get up, which made the situation awkward. He wanted to get up, but his feet wouldn't allow him. It was as if he was stuck in time, unable to move. He felt the heat radiating off her body and he stared into her sparkling eyes. She was breathtaking, all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless, but that would only scare her away. He realized he needed to get up.

He started to move, but Rory grabbed the back of his head and forced her lips on his. Logan's heart leapt at the touch of their lips. He became lost in the moment and as soon as it had started it had ended. She broke away from him and stared up at him with her moony eyes, which were darting back and forth in her head as if she was analyzing his facial expressions. He was at a lost for words, all he could do was gape at her. Finally, he caught his breath.

"What was that for?" He whispered. Rory smiled and bit her lip.

"I just wanted to know what it was like," she said simply. That was enough for Logan. He pressed his lips back down on to hers and slid his hand behind her head for support. She kissed him back feverishly. His heart zoomed at every kiss. He traced his tongue against the seams of her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and willingly let him in. Their tongues battle for control. He lay on his side and Rory clutched to his side and intertwined her legs with his.

With that first kiss, Logan had forgotten about everything; about their families, about the cold, about fact that only a few nights ago Rory had claimed to only like him as a friend, and the fact that he would be leaving for boarding school again in a few days. He just laid there with her, far away from the world if only for a moment.

Later that night, Logan climbed back into his room and shut the door to his balcony. He leaned against it and sighed. He closed his eyes and groaned. He had just had an incredible night with a beautiful, intelligent, funny, interesting girl. He had felt things tonight that he had never felt before in his entire life…. It scared the shit out of him.

78787878787878787878

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!! I'm trying to remember to update the story every other day, but most nights I'm not getting home until seven and i have dinner and homework also. I'M SO SORRY!


	6. I'm Gonna Find Another You

Editor: Gilmoregirl7878

Writer: Rayc Petite

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Gonna Find Another You**

78787878787878787878

Rory opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light that was streaming through her paned glass window. She stretched in her bed and rolled over. She closed her eyes again and smiled slightly, remembering the memories from the previous night. She snuggled into her pillow. She could still remember everything; his scent, his laugh, the sparks that flew when her lips touched his, how save she felt when he held her in his arms. It had been the safest she had felt since she had arrived in Hartford. These feelings were things she had never experienced before and she wanted to experience them again.

She slowly sat up and pushed the covers off herself. She swung her legs off the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. She shivered at the contact and quickly padded over to her closet, where she picked out her outfit for the day. She chose a simple dark blue, empire waist, shirt with a pair of jeans. She quickly glanced over at her digital alarm clock. The red lights flashed 10:31. She smiled wirily and removed her navy blue pea coat from her closet. It wasn't _too_ early to visit Logan and even if it was, she didn't care. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She wanted to see him.

She shimmied down the tree beside her balcony with little hesitation this time and successfully made her way to the bottom. She approached the side of the Huntzberger mansion and looked up. She bit her lip nervously. Logan's route in and out of his room didn't seem as stable or as easy as hers was. All she had to do was climb down the make shift ladder her mother had concocted years ago. Logan had to climb up and down tendrils that could break at any second.

She made a quick pro-con list in her head, but quickly discarded it. She took a deep breath and grabbed the first leafy tendril. She hoisted herself against the house and found her footing on a jagged brick protruding from the house. She continued up the house slowly, a lot slower than Logan had last night. He had made it seem so easy, but the truth was, it was really hard.

She finally made it to the top and leaned against the railing of his balcony to catch her breath. She smiled slightly and looked down at the ground admiring how far she had climbed. She turned around and slowly walked towards the door leading from the balcony to Logan's room. She knocked on the door softly, expecting Logan to be still asleep. After thirty seconds, she tapped a little bit louder. After that didn't work, she quietly slid the door open and slipped into the room. She was astonished at what she saw.

The room was… empty… Well, there was furniture, but everything else was gone. There was nothing on the walls, nothing on the bookcase, and the sheets of his bed were folded neatly on the end of it.

"May I help you?" a heavily accented voice asked, timidly. Rory whipped her head around and saw a Hispanic maid standing in the doorway holding what appeared to be a fresh set of sheets. Rory stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She hadn't expected to run into anybody here. This wasn't her house, and she was a Gilmore. The Gilmore's were the sworn enemies of the Huntzbergers. Being in their house was not safe. The maid sighed. "Are you here to see him?" Rory nodded slightly. The maid shook her head and walked over to the bed. She started stretching the new sheets over the bed. "He left this morning for boarding school." Rory raised her eyebrows.

"I thought… I thought he wasn't leaving for another week?" The maid turned to her and shrugged.

"That's what everybody thought, but he came to his father this morning and asked to leave early. His father, of course, didn't care and then he left." Rory gave her a puzzled look. He had left early?

"Why?" The maid shrugged and finished making the bed.

"Beats me, but I would leave if I were you. Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger aren't very keen on Logan's bed mates being in his room when he's not even here." Rory cringed and shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm not…" She paused and decided the maid didn't care if she hadn't slept with Logan. The maid was only trying to do her job. "You know what? I'm just going to go." Rory started backing away towards the balcony. The maid nodded without looking up from her work.

"That would be a good idea." Rory smiled slightly and walked out onto the balcony. She leaned against the balcony to try and regain her thoughts. Her arms were shaking and she felt sick. What had she done? Did she do something wrong that made him want to get out of here as soon as possible? She racked her brain for things she could have said or done, but she couldn't think of anything. She wasn't angry with him, she was confused and disappointed. She also was feeling something she had never felt before… She felt… Used…

She took a deep breath and absent-mindedly climbed down the Huntzberger house and climbed up the Gilmore tree onto her own balcony. She walked through her paned doors and walked over to her bed. She collapsed onto it and lay down on her back. She looked up at the ceiling and stared. The ceiling patterns started to sway making her feel even more queasy. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing. She groaned and picked her phone up. She looked at the LCD panel which was flashing 'Madeline.' Rory reluctantly flipped open the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?"

787878787878787878

He had to get out. There was no question about that. Staying wasn't even an option he considered. When he got back from his 'date' with Rory only one word came to mind, Bolt. He didn't sleep a wink last night and as soon as the faintest glint of light shone through his windows he ran down to his parent's room and demanded to leave early. They were pissed, but he assumed that it was just because of the hour in which he was asking.

Twenty minutes later he was packed and ready to depart for boarding school. He walked out of his front door, with his suite case in hand, and saw Frank, his driver, standing patiently in front of a limo that would take him to the airport. He walked down the stone walkway towards the car when he looked back up at the Gilmore's estate at Rory's room. He swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Last night he had felt things for someone he had never felt before and it scared the shit out of him. He knew it was mean, to leave without saying goodbye, but if he had waited, he knew it would have been harder to leave. He needed to leave. He needed to get rid of this feeling before it got worse. He couldn't fall for this girl, everything was too complicated.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Huntzberger?" Frank asked politely. Logan tore his gaze from Rory's room and grinned at Frank.

"I'm ready when you are Frank." He walked over to the driver and handed him his bag. Frank placed it in the trunk and Logan got into the limo. He sat down on the cushy leather seats inside the car and looked out of the tinted window with a heavy heart at Rory's bedroom one more time. Frank got in the front seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Happy to leave?"

"Ecstatic."

787878787878787878

Rory walked into Madeline's bustling house into a huge part and immediately regretted coming. Madeline had invited her to this party and Rory really couldn't think of a legit reason as to why she shouldn't go. Now she knew as she watched happy couples dancing, laughing, and making out in dark corners. Rory wanted to throw a brick at them.

As she stood there in the doorway, alone, she realized what she should have been doing tonight; wallowing. It's what her mom would have suggested, she would have never allowed her to leave the house if she knew what had happened last night with Logan. Unfortunately, Lorelai was dead, so there was nobody there to stop her. Stupid brain.

Rory decided to head home since Madeline and Louise hadn't spotted her yet. She turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

"Rory!" A chipper voice cried. Rory cringed and slowly turned around. 'Busted," she thought. Madeline and Louise skipped over to her and Madeline engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Rory smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah, me too," she lied. Louise narrowed her eyes at her.

"Going some where Gilmore?" Rory shook her head.

"No, I was just getting something out of my car." Louise's glare did not lighten up and Rory gulped. She obviously didn't believe her. "I'll just get it later." Louise smiled and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Come here," she said, dragging her through the crowds towards the beverage table. At the beverage table, Paris was currently sulking by the sodas. She smiled slightly as Rory approached.

"You are officially my hero," she said bluntly. Rory blinked.

"Why?"

"Because of what you did last night!" Rory's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" Paris rolled her eyes.

"You slapped Tristan remember?" Rory let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah."

"You slapped Tristan?" Madeline cried in disbelief. Rory nodded.

"How could you slap someone that fine?" Louise asked in a sultry tone, licking her lips as she scanned the dance floor for Tristan.

"Isn't he dating Summer?" Madeline asked. Louise shrugged.

"I don't care."

"That's the spirit," Rory cried, sarcastically. Louise tore her gaze from Tristan to some other guy and smiled.

"Whatever, I guess Dan over there will just have to do." She took Madeline's hand and smirked. "C'mon Madeline, you can have Stan." Madeline furrowed her brow.

"Why can't I have Dan?" Louise rolled her eyes.

"Because, I saw him first."

"Fine!" Rory turned to Paris who smiled weakly at her.

"So was it more like a whack or a punch?" Rory sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was more like a smack."

"Nice, so how long to you think we have to stay here?"

"I'd say about an hour."

"Let's sneak out together. I have to deal with these people every day at school. I don't want to have to look at them until Monday."

Rory had hoped that she would be able to sneak out of the party with Paris after an hour, but Paris was asked to dance by a cute guy named Jamie, so their plan was derailed. Rory was feeling really uneasy. Ever since this morning she had been feeling pretty crumby. She felt unwanted. Last night she had felt nothing but wanted. Now she was standing in a party alone. She decided to wander out of the main party area into a room with less people, so she could be alone.

She wandered along the halls and found a room that seemed completely empty. It was the piano room where Madeline was forced to practice the piano on a daily basis against her will. Rory walked into the room further and realized the room wasn't empty. Sitting at the piano with his head bent over was no one other than Tristan Dugrey. Rory quickly turned around to escape and ended up bumping into a cabinet. Tristan looked up quickly and had a surprised look on his face.

"Mary?"

"Ow," Rory mumbled, rubbing her shoulder that had collided with the cabinet. She looked over at Tristan with a sour face, but her expression softened when she realized he had tear marks stained on his face. "Are you okay?" Tristan scowled and looked down at the piano. He started playing it quietly absent-mindedly pressing down the white keys. Rory walked over slowly and sat down at the piano bench with him. He continued playing and didn't look up. "What happened?" Tristan abruptly stopped playing and sighed.

"Summer dumped me."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He started playing again. They fell into a comfortable silence for a minute. They just sat there, listening to the music.

"When?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much an idiot…"

"Hey, have you ever considered that she broke up with you because you were feeling up other girls at parties? Because if that's the case, I can tell her I was not a willing participant." Tristan laughed softly.

"No I don't think that would work… I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay," she lied. Tristan smiled slightly and shook his head.

"You weren't okay with it."

"I know, but you're sad, I can't yell at you when you're sad."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Tristan continued playing the piano softly, still not looking up at her. His eyes were transfixed on the keys and Rory's eyes were transfixed on his fingers slowly gliding over the keys, barely touching them.

"It's because I like another girl," Tristan said, bringing Rory out of her daze.

"What?"

"She broke up with me, because I like another girl." He looked up at her and Rory realized who that girl was.

"Oh." She was paralyzed, unsure of what to say and what to do. He started leaning forward and before Rory knew what was happening his lips were hovering over hers until they barely touched, like his fingers on the piano keys. A whirlwind of thoughts were going through her mind, but she couldn't separate them. Everything was blurred by the burning desire of wanting to be wanted. She pressed her lips against his and Tristan's hands collided with the piano making a loud racket with all the cords he was pressing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. They broke the kiss, but remained close to each other. He pressed his forehead against hers and Rory could feel his warm breath on her cheek. His breath smelled like alcohol, but she didn't care. She was wanted. That's all she wanted to be. He was after all the next best thing to Logan…. Right?

7878787878787878787878

A/N: Thank you for reading

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!1


	7. What's Changed

Title: What's changed

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Sorry this took so long!!

7878787878787878787878

Three Months Later........

"Rory!" A group of girls called her name, waving at her as she walked down the Chilton hallway. She raised her head from her locked gaze on the ground before her and smiled at them. She still wasn't used to attention that being Tristan DuGrey's girlfriend. People all knew her name and were nice to her because of Tristan.

The past couple months with Tristan had been.....whirlwind. That's the perfect word for it. Ever since Madeline's party had felt like a blur. One second she's being kissed the next minute she's saying yes to being his girlfriend.

And now this...

"Mary," Tristan greeted at her locker, kissing her softly. "So, you ready for this weekend?" He asked, smiling excitedly.

"I don't know, I hardly know what to expect," she teased. This weekend was their three month anniversary. Rory hadn't wanted to celebrate at all, wanting to wait for their six month anniversary instead, but Tristan had insisted.

"You've been to Paris before, right?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan!" Rory warned.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I promise Mare, I won't go too crazy. You can't blame me though, this is my first three month relationship ever."

"I wouldn't broadcast that fact."

"I will when it's with you," he responded, staring at her lovingly. Rory smiled at kissed him softly.

She couldn't deny that he cared about her. He had always been good to her and never treated her badly. She still hadn't slept with him either, and he made sure that he was perfectly fine with waiting for her to be ready.

But sometimes when she was sitting in his Porsche while he drove her home from school she couldn't help but think of her mother, even though she tried not to, because it hurt too much. She couldn't help but think that her mother would never have liked Tristan. He would have tried to charm her and not in a good way, and it's wouldn't have gone well from there. He was exactly everything that Lorelai had hated and left behind.

And now here she was, living the life Lorelai had so desperately tried to keep her from.

"Do you have to go to this big charity thingy tonight, also?" Tristan asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Rory groaned. "Of course, especially now that Grandma knows that your family's going. She loves to parade us around and talk about 'my blues eyes and your blonde hair on her grandchildren!' I blame you."

"Hmm, I'll have to make it up to you this weekend then."

"I guess you will." She responded, throwing one last smile at him before walking to her next class.

787878787878787878787878

Logan Huntzberger sighed as he stepped out of his limo and looked up at this monstrous structure that passes as a house. It was never a home.

"My god, get me to some alcohol!" Finn's voice floated out from the limo.

"Oh thank god we're here! I don't' think I could have lasted another second in that limo without a dead Aussie on our hands." Colin moaned, climbing out of the limo also and following Logan into the house.

"Me either, you two bicker like a couple of five year olds."

Logan entered the house and looked around. He heard his mother coming before he saw her. The familiar sound of ice cubes knocking around in a glass reached his ears before he heard his mother's greeting.

"Logan, darling!" She greeted in an over exaggerated tone, throwing her arms around him as he tensed and made no move to return the greeting. "Gentlemen," She greeted Finn and Colin, who repeated the greeting.

"Logan, the charity event of the year is tonight and you're expected to attend with us. Anyone who is anyone gets an invitation." Shira said and walked out of the room without another word.

"Lovely woman, your mother," Colin said sarcastically.

Logan walked into his room and dropped his bags on his bed as Finn and Colin immediately made themselves at home. Without being able to stop himself, he walked over to his window and looked over at the Gilmore mansion. Her room was empty, probably still at school.

After he left three months ago, he had returned to school and slept with a number of nameless girls. He tried to forget that night with Rory, but every time it snowed he saw her twirling in the snow.

He hadn't wanted to return home for the mid winter break. In part of not wanting to see his parents, but also even though he'd never admit it, he didn't know if he could handle seeing her without grabbing her and apologizing, explaining what happened and that he was sorry and then kissing her. God, did he want to kiss her again.

"Are there girls over there again, Mate?" Finn asked, taking a swig from the bottle of Jack he found in Logan's fridge.

"Nah, that's what I was just wondering. It'd be nice to get some action this weekend," Logan joked, turning away from the window.

787878787878787878

Logan, Colin and Finn had spent the past couple hours hanging out in his room, until the maid had sent a message from his mother that it was time to get dressed in their tuxes for the charity function tonight. Colin and Finn had left for their rooms to change.

Logan was slipping on his tux jacket when he finally saw her. He hadn't seen her come home, even though he had kept looking out his window for her.

She was standing on her balcony looking out at nothing. She was wearing a cocktail dress, a bit shorter and form fitting than any of the other dresses he remembered seeing her in. He couldn't place what it was, but she looked different.

Logan was debating whether or not to step out on his own balcony and was just moving to step out onto his own when he froze. A blonde guy he knew as Tristan DuGrey stepped onto the balcony. He watched as Rory turned, smiled at him and was immediately in the guy's arms, kissing him like he had been dreaming of kissing her for the past three months.

Logan watched the scene, stunned before he had to look away and grabbed the bottle on his desk and drank long and hard from it until Colin and Finn walked back in.

"I can't believe I fuckin' came back here," Logan grumbled as he pushed past Finn and Colin and out the door as they watched him, confused.

He saw the clothes the wonderful couple had been wearing and knew the families they both came from.

They would be there tonight.

7878787878787878787878

Rory was taking a sip from her champagne, the only kind of alcohol her grandparents knowingly let her drink, as she looked around the dazzling ballroom. Millions put towards this event, even more millions of dollars in the clothes and jewelry on the people in this room. The fake smiles, the fake words, Rory felt her chest tighten and needed to get out.

"Hey," Tristan's voice broke through. "You okay?" He looked at her worriedly.

"I need to get out of here for a while," Rory whispered, her face pale. Tristan didn't ask anymore questions, he just took her hand and started to lead her towards an exit.

"Rory, Tristan!" They froze and turned around. Emily and Tristan's mother were right behind them, pulling the two of them towards another group of people. They had no choice but to go with them and Tristan placed a supportive hand on her back and sent her a worried glance. She took a deep breath and smiled softly.

It was going to be a loooong night.

78787878787878787878

Logan was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the happy couple from his spot at the bar. Colin and Finn kept throwing each other concerned looks, but neither asked him anything. They knew his moods and knew when to back off.

"Logan! Get away from the bar and come mingle with me. God, it looks horrible that you're just sitting there with that frown on your face," Shira scolded, dragging him away from the bar and towards a group of stuck up adults, leaving a sniggering Colin and Finn behind him.

Logan was introduced to numerous blonde bimbos, basically 'mini Shiras'. He was losing track of who he was talking to and was desperately looking for an escape when he felt his mother's tone drop to below zero.

"Emily," Shira greeted, a sharp, cold tone escaping from the pleasantries being exchanged.

"Shira, is this your charming son? Have you had the chance to meet my lovely granddaughter, yet? Rory, dear, please meet Shira and her son Logan Huntzberger." Emily placed a hand on Rory's arm and Rory turned around, her eyes widening as they met Logan's. Logan watched as her mouth opened slightly as if she was about to say something, but nothing came out.

"And this, is Tristan DuGrey, Rory's boyfriend. Don't they make the cutest couple? Can you imagine her eyes with his blonde hair on my future grandchildren?" Logan didn't miss the way Rory winced when Emily said those words she probably had said many times before tonight. He watched expressionlessly as Tristan wrapped a protective arm around Rory's waist, greeting the group warmly. Rory had averted her eyes from his and moved closer to Tristan.

"Logan Huntzberger, it's been a while," Tristan greeted, reaching a hand towards him to shake his.

"Tristan," Logan greeted shortly, never taking his eyes off Rory, which did not go unnoticed by Tristan.

By this time Emily and Shira had finished exchanging thinly veiled insults and Rory and Tristan were dragged away from Logan before another word could be said.

Rory and Tristan feigned hunger and snuck off to the sub party. As soon as they entered the room, drinks were put into their hands and numerous people called them over in different directions.

Tristan ignored everyone and pulled Rory into a corner.

"Hey, are you okay? What's going on today, you seem really out of it," Tristan asked, running a hand over her cheek.

"I'm just tired. I hate these things," she lied easily, kissing him to silence anymore questions.

This is the position Logan found them in as he, Finn, and Colin walked into the newly discovered sub party room.

Finn quickly found Louise and they had a very public, very graphic reunion. Colin had wandered away and found some nice Chilton girls to entertain himself with. Once upon a time they had all at one time been enrolled in Chilton and they had all been expelled a long time ago. They well known, even all these years later.

Logan was talking to some girl as he watched Rory. He watched as she laughed at something that was said and it finally hit him what was different about her.

He excused himself from the clueless blonde he was talking to as he saw Rory wander out onto the veranda. He followed her outside and walked up to her.

"Rory," he greeted simply, not knowing what else to say. A simple 'hello' didn't seem appropriate. He watched as she turned sharply, staring at him cooly.

He looked at her sadly. That was what he had finally noticed that was different. Rory had that same empty society look in her eyes that he and everyone around him had grown up with.

"The prodigal son returns," she finally said.

Logan winced. "Look, I owe you an explanation-

"Logan, stop. You don't owe me anything. It was just a kiss," she said sharply, interrupting him.

"What happened to you?" Logan whispered and Rory jolted, staring up at him wide-eyed and Logan saw a flash of emotion in her eyes for the first time that night.

Fate has a cruel sense of humor.

Logan looked up as it started to snow. They both looked around them, the snowy night three months ago still fresh in their minds. Logan remembered the girl with sparkling eyes full of life that had twirled in the snow and made snow angels.

"Rory? What are you doing out here, it's freezing!" Tristan said as he walked outside, observing the scene in front of him warily.

"Just getting some air. C'mon let's get inside, I'm getting all wet from the snow," Rory answered brushing past Logan, leaving him standing in the snow.

787878787878787878787878

A/N: I know, I know, not enough Rogan action and a lot of tap dancing around each other. Don't worry lots more Rogan interaction to come in the next chap. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do. This is my first original chapter in this story and I'm cautious about where to go.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
